The Secret Beauty
by Mikorina95
Summary: Akabane Karma yang dulunya di juluki setam merah, akhirnya setelah sekian lama jatuh cinta pada bidadari pujaanya. setan bertemu bidadari gimana jadinya.


**The Secret Beauty**

 _MATSIU SENSEI_

 _WARNING: TYPO NGGAK JELAS ALUR DLL_

 _FIC PERTAMAKU_

Pagi itu aku sangat pusing dengan tumpukan tugas yang harus aku selesaikan. 3 tumpuk buku setebal kitab suci menunggu untuk dikerjakan. "huft..." dengusku kesal,aku sibak rambut merahku yang mulai menutupi sebagian wajahku. Disampingku tergeletak foto gadis berkacamata yang menghiasi meja belajarku sejak aku masih kelas 3 smp. "sudah 4 tahun ya manami, tapi aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku"gumamku penuh penyesalan.

.

.

.

.

Perlahan aku mulai menyibak tumpukan buku yang tertata rapi. Sepuluh menit kemudian aku berhasil menemukan buku yang aku cari. Buku itu memiliki sampul lusuh tetapi masih tetap terawat. Di bagian depannya sendiri terpampang tulisan besar "dasar ilmu psikologi".

Aku mulai berjalan mencari tempat duduk yang kosong, dan mataku langsung tertuju kursi pojok dekat jendela. Penyinaran cukup, suhu udara cukup. "siiiiip" gumamku pelan. Aku tak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian disini, ditengah kesibukan orang orang yang asik membaca, membuat tugas skripsi, atau sekedar numpang wifi.

Perpustakaan ini merupakan perpustakaan terbesar, setidaknya di wilayah tempat tinggalku. Banyak buku lawasan maupun edisi terbaru. Dan yang terpenting buku setengah lusuh disini sedikit dapat membantu tugas kuliahku.

Entah mengapa wajah itu selalu terbayang dalam pikiranku. Aku menghela napas panjang mencoba menenangkan pikiranku. Mata ini ku edarkan ke sekitar berusaha mengobati pedih yang diakibatkan karena membaca buku kamvret ini. Kedua mata merkuri ini terpaku ke arah tempat librarian, gadis kepang dua yang familiar dimataku. Mata itu, senyum itu, sikap itu...sama sekali tak berubah semua tetap sama seperti 4 tahun lalu. Badanku tanpa sadar mulai mendekatinya.

"Manami?", sapaku sedikit gugup

"oh ya" dia berpaling padaku. Ada jeda setelah kalimat terakhirnya ekspresinya nampak tengah berpikir. "oh Karma-kun, apa benar ini kau? Kau sudah banyak berubah ya?" dia melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan gugup.

.

.

.

Malam ini aku kembali merenung dalam kamarku. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 2 tapi siluet wajahnya masih terngiang di kepalaku. Okuda Manami, gadis yang dulunya satu smp denganku. Setelah lulus, di pergi ke Amerika untuk menempuh pendidikan disana. aku tak bisa membayangkan gadis yang sangat lemah dalam berbahasa itu beradaptasi disana. tapi disisi lain dia bisa membaca bahasa simbol yang bahkan aku tak mampu melakukanya. Entah mengapa aku memilih untuk menyukainya daripada Nakamura, gadis yang berusaha mendekatiku sampai aku lulus SMA. Malam ini di bawah sinar rembulan yang menjadi saksi, aku akan berusaha menjadi lebih berani untuk mendekatinya. Sinar harapan itu mulai kembali menerangiku. Mungkin inilah kesempatan keduaku untuk menjadikan dia milikku..

Aku sekarang tahu mengapa aku menyukainya...

Karena...

Dia ...

Berbeda ...

.

.

.

"Karma-kun, kau tahu. Hari ini ada mahasiswa baru di kampus kita. Dan kau tahu siapa?" ucap Nagisa tersenyum jail. Ia sudah 50% terpengaruh sifat burukku di smp. Dia sepenuhnya menjadi sisi lain diriku sekarang ini. Rambut panjangnya telah dipangkas. Ia memilih gaya rambut milik Sakakibara menjadi style barunya. Ia bosan menjadi Nagisa yang kalem dan lembut. Ia ingin menunjukan taring ularnya pada dunia. Karena dia memang teman dekatku dari smp yang aku dulunya memang mendapat julukan setan kamvret karena kenakalanku, akhirnya dia berubah menjadi sedikiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit LIAR.

"huft", tanggapku seraya menggelengkan sedikit leherku.

"Kau memang tak ingin tahu Karma-kun?, dia adalah orang yang kau tunggu selama 4 tahun ini", lanjutnya

"Aku tidak peduli Nagisa-kun, aku masih ada banyak tugas yang harus segera kuselesaikan. Bukankah sekarang kau sedang ada jam? Mengapa tak masuk?" ucapku masih tetap menulis.

"hari ini dosennya gak enak, aku memilih bolos saja".

"Maafkan hambamu ini Tuhan, maafkanlah aku yang telah membuat Nagisa menjadi seperti ini, aku berjanji akan menjadi hambamu yang berbakti kembali. Dan berikanlah Nagisa petunjukmu selalu menuju jalan yang lurus. Aaaamiiin."sesalku dalam hati. Saat itu aku mendengar alun musik opic mengalun pelan mengiringi penyesalanku.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya. Sebenarnya tadi aku hanya mengalihkan pembicaraan Nagisa agar tidak menjadikan dia topik pembicaraan. Hal itu semata mata hanya untuk menutupi rasa maluku. Ia tengah berada di kerumunan orang orang yang pernah dekat dengan nya. Sebut saja nama mereka Kayano, Nakamura dan juga Kataoka. Agak bimbang aku berjalan mendekatinya mataku tetap tertuju kedepan, jika guru kuning itu bilang hal itu bisa mendiskriminasi lawan, tapi kali ini bebeda aku menggunakanya hanya karena untuk menutupi betapa merahnya wajahku saat ini.

"nee, Kataoka-san bolehkah aku meminjam okuda sebentar, ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan dengannya.

"Baiklah Karma, kami juga sudah selesai melepas rindu kami. Sayonara Okuda!" mereka bertiga melambaikan tangan pergi meninggalkan kita berdua.

Berdua...

Berdua...

BERDUA...

Jantungku mulai berdegup kencang, otakku mungkin sudah tak ada di tengkorak kepala, nafasku beradu cepat, sejenak ku lirik gadis disebelahku. Aku tetap berusaha stay coooll, walau sebenarnya aku sendiri sudah mulai nggak cool lagi tapi membeku.

"ehm" aku memulainya dengan berdehem untuk memecah kesunyian.

"Okuda san kau aku antar pulang ya aku ingin lebih mengenalmu..."kalimat itu terputus begitu saja. Aku ingin menjerit saja, tapi nggak mungkin dong ya seorang Akabane berteriak nanti suaranya nggak keren soalnya suaraku yang besardan berat malah membuatku menjadi seorang yang ingin muntah. "kau tahu Okuda, aku telah lama memendam rasa padamu..." mulutku tercekat. Akhirnya setelah kucoba mengucapkan kalimat ini di depan cermin semalam suntuk, akhirnya AKHIRNYA HUAHAHAHAHAHA-suara tawa ku menggema menjadikanya seperti hahahahahahaa suara tawa setan (kan kamu memang setan kar-miko ditimpuk pake buku kamvretnya, aku bisa mengucapkan kalimat ini langsung ke orangnya. Ku dekatkan tubuhku ke tubuhnya aku mulai berbisik ketelinganya "aku ingin... kau... menjadi milikku". Kalimat itu pendek tapi aku berhasil membuat pipi gembungnya itu memerah seketika. Gadis di depanku ini terlihat sangat tingkah. Ia tak berani menatap langsung ke mataku. Ia hanya tertunduk malu. Mungkin aku membuatnya bingung mengucapkan jawaban yang aku tunggu.

Aku tak sabar jika menunggu terlalu lama aku putuskan untuk menarik tanganya lembut dan membawanya ke arah kendaraan pribadiku.

 **TBC**


End file.
